soul eater the boy who sing the hanging tree
by kelseymcintosh54
Summary: i'm new here i don't own soul eater or the song it about soul and maka and black star tsubaki walking at 12:00 then a boy start sing the song and they don't know kid yet


first im new here and i don't orwn soul or the song hanging tree this is before they meet kid chper one the boy on the top bullding it was me soul black star tsubaki walking it was 12: 00 clock we haer singing Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree. maka think to herself why he singing this song i don't even konw it but it get weird out

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

tsubaki think what did i haer this song before maka look at me maybe i had haer this song i can't think of it

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

[Movie line:] Wear a necklace of rope,

[Soundtrack line:] Wear a necklace of hope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

what a weird song this guy have some problem black star said

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called, out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree. soul black star we was walking soul and black was talk some weird i guess it was fun then we all here fait singing Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree what the hell soul said trun me some one just play round whit us trying to sacry us black star said with a smlie on this face as we walk we keep on walk it got louder Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree we stop as we saw a boy whit black hair at had three white ine on them we just soot there we listen to the song Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

[Movie line:] Wear a necklace of rope,

[Soundtrack line:] Wear a necklace of hope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called, out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree it was werid ... soul said lourd if you are you to sing then sing a happy not some sacry shit like that ok soul i say then he look at us carp i think it a good time to run tsubaki said becaue he did not look happy to see us just then i garb soul and we all run we made it that was wried as fuck i know rigth black star said maybe you sould yell at him tsubaki said


End file.
